Walk With Me, Stupid
by G0
Summary: Within one action, all of my feelings towards you changed. Within one tear, my opinions changed.


December twenty-fifth. At this time of year, many people hung decorations and sung carols from house to house. It was the time of year when people threw snowballs, built snowmen, gave gifts to others and enjoyed the smile upon their faces. But for many others, December twenty-fifth was a time of being together as a family and enjoying the company of everyone.

That's where I fall in.

Today was Christmas and the sun arcobaleno, Reborn decided to hold a vongola style party at Judaime's house. To be honest, I wouldn't come to party where I could get killed at any time but if it were for Judaime, I'd do anything.

'Don't care about anything except for Judaime.' is what I lived by for the past year. But something felt different. It felt as something was changing within my heart. I really didn't know what it was but I knew that this feeling was not something you experience everyday. It was something new. Maybe it was the Christmas spirit tingling through my bones? Or maybe it was the excitement to open presents? Who knows?

I exited my house and started heading to Judaime's.

The snow was beautiful as it fell to the ground, disappearing with the other snowflakes. The chill soared through the air as I embraced winter by walking happily through the slippery path.

As I said before, many people engage in all the Christmas and winter activities but there are also people who just hate the cold weather. They absolutely hate winter with all their heart and they don't see the point of any of it. Actually, I used to be one of those people but Judaime taught me to be a better person. I'm not sure why I feel like sharing my thoughts, but I blame the new feeling.

My train of thought was interrupted as a big cold hand grabbed my shoulder. Just my luck.

"Yo!"

I really don't want to turn around because my blood boils every time I see the stupid baseball freak, Yamamoto but I know I have to if I don't want him on my case.

"What do you want?" I speak, trying to keep my voice at the proper tone.

"Woah. I just wanted to head to Tsuna's together." He said as he smiled at me.

For some reason, together made my blood through my cheeks. I don't know why I was blushing but all I knew was that I can't let someone like Yamamoto see me like this. So, I start walking to Judaime's house again.

Yamamoto decides to follow me.

Does that little action piss me off? Yes.  
Did I say he could walk with me? No.  
Do I want to bomb him right now? Yes.

"Haha! So, have you been enjoying Christmas break?" Yamamoto said.

I don't know if he was trying to get a conversation started or raise my blood level but being the right hand man, I ignored him so i don't start something unnecessary. I wouldn't want Judaime to get mad at me. But I just knew he smiled behind my back as I continued walking.

It was quiet now. All we heard was the sound of snow being pressed against our shoes and the laughter of children by the park. I started to feel uncomfortable. I felt like I wanted to strangle yamamoto but at the same time, apologize for everything I've done. Again, I blame the feeling that's in the pit of my stomach, trying to make its way up my body.

Suddenly, Yamamoto stopped walking. What was he doing now? "Oi. I don't want to be late to Judaime's party."

Yamamoto's smile disappeared and his face turned serious. For once, I didn't see the annoying smirk.

"Look. I know you don't want me here. But I'd rather have someone tell it to my straight up than for them to deal with someone they hate." Yamamoto explained.

I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him the truth? Or should I lie? If I told him the truth, it could affect the family and cause me more trouble. But if I lied, I don't think I would be happy and I would have to tell him later on.

I tried to speak but only one word came out. "Yamamoto. . ."

"I knew it. Its ok. I'll just leave now. Tell Tsuna and kid that I'm sick." Yamamoto said as he turned around and walked away. It wasn't long before he started running.

A foreign substance dripped down my eyes. It was tears. I knew what choice I had to make.

"Wait!" I yelled as I started running after him.

We ran for at least thirty minutes. He was quite fast but thanks to my explosives, I was able to catch up to him.

I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He was crying as well. We shared the same thoughts and with that expression, I was able to figure out the new feeling. It was love.

I begged him to stop. It hurt me to see him cry instead of laugh."Stop crying. . .please."

But yamamoto didn't stop. What did I have to do? His tears dripped down onto my face. But within that moment, I knew what to do. I gave the one I love a big kiss. Immediately, he stopped crying and he embraced me with his big arms. I pulled away from the kiss as his smile returned.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Stupid. I don't want to be even more late than we already are." I said, grabbing his hand and we started walking once again.

In the end, I was able to find my true feelings towards Yamamoto; Even though I get mad at him, I love him with all my heart.


End file.
